Paper-Thin
by Darkie Shadower
Summary: The line between love and hate is paper-thin, as they say. Short drabbles and one-shots of one specific, cut-throat couple over there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Heyy, 'dere kiddos! -waves like crazy/ So, I had a few ideas last night, and, yea..**

 **First, I wanna thank all the wonderful reviews that were posted on Possible Rejected. Thank you very much, all of you!**

 **Second, 'dis story will be just short one-shots, more like drabbles about my favorite couple - IzaNami. ouo Anyway, hope 'ye enjoy, kiddos!**

 **Hope you have a nice ride!**

 **Disclamer - I don't own Durarara!**

 **{ If I did, Shizuo would be alredy dead. }**

* * *

The dark-haired woman was alredy up, reading a book onto the couch. Her legs crossed, gaze hard, almost obvious of the world around her. A lone finger was gently twitching - tapping - onto the book's spine. The clock on the coffee table was stopped around 10:34 am. 10:35. 36..  
Footsteps would be heard, coming from the staircase. From it was coming a raven-haired, reddish-eyed man, blinking hard against the light, coming from the huge windows. Once his crimson eyes picked up the woman onto the couch, his lips would part into a smirk, a lone spark of curiosity blazing into his eyes. Once close enough, he would let his hands rest onto the couch, around the dark-haired woman. He would peek inside the book she was reading, lips twitching the slightest. Not really his type of book. The woman, currently wearing a white lab coat would completely ignore the man, her gaze still focused onto her book. Getting annoyed by the fact he was being ignored, specifically at _this_ day, the crimson-eyed person, known as Izaya Orihara, would decide to speak up first.

" Namie-chan, care to tell me what's so interesting about this book? "

The woman, Namie Yagiri, would rise an fine eyebrow, turning her head around the slightest. Her eyelids narrowed, her tapping finger would freeze into it's position. She would eye the person from head to toes, taking in his twisted grin. Talk about the devil being in happy mood today. The question is, why? Not like that her boss was not a phcyhopath, anyway. He just seemed happier than usual. Maybe something with his precious humans? End of the World? New edition of the Bible? Who knows.

" Why, you worried that I'm not working right now? "

Namie would bite the inside of her cheek the slightest at her words. He, worried about her? What was he thinking? And by the idea how Izaya Orihara took things like this.. She would almost rejected saying those words. Almost, but oh - The ex-medic was too proud to admit it.

" I am worried that you didn't congratulate me for my Birthday, Namie-chan. "

That cut her short. His.. Birthday? Splitting half a second to look at the calendar hanging from the wall. May the 4th.. Well, what did he expect? A gift? Hell, no. He didn't deserve anything. Not even a congratulation from the woman's mouth. The only person she would congratulate for his Birthday was her precious Seiji. But, still. Would Izaya would increase her payings if she did so? Down lip pushing into a gentle pout, the dark-haired woman would let a gaze slip toward the raven behind her, waiting for her to respond.

It won't hurt, right?

" Happy Birthday, Izaya. "

Before the devil could do something else, Namie planted a quick, chaste kiss onto his cheek. Turning her head around so she woudn't see the annoying, reddish tint forming on her proud face. Focusing her gaze onto the book, she didn't notice that her boss' eyes getting a shocked, curious spark. She didn't see the genuine smile that formed onto his lips as he turned around to go on one of his usual city-walks. When he closed the door, the ex-medic would turn around to look at the other one's direction, or most likely, where he was seconds ago. Letting a quiet sigh, Namie Yagiri would let herself relax onto the couch, the finger returning to it's gentle tapping.

Izaya Orihara was still smiling like a madman, even when Shizuo twisted his arm for ' _Happy Birthday_ ' 

(c) Darkie Shadower 30/07/2016


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - Based on a headcanon I had in mind. Will type smthng about it someday, when my mind thinks it up.**_

 _ **Please excuse any typos.**_

 _ **Hope you have a nice ride!**_

" What's this, Orihara? Some kind of joke? "

The day was perfect. Izaya had left not much work for his secretary, named Namie Yairi, and he was gone on his daily city walks earlier than usual. Which meant that she will go home earlier, read that book she've bought and not worry about that pcyhopath coming home soon. Wrong.  
A few hours after she woke up, the apartment door would open. The woman was sitting onto his chair, fingers tapping in lightning speed on the keyboard. She didn't bother to look up, just mumbled some greeting under her nose. Even so, she noticed that his steps were slower. Maybe that monster finally hit him with something and he will die soon. She was just opening her mouth to ask the question, -

 _' Mew. '_

All the hair onto her body rose as she heard that sound. She knew it. It gave her chills to the bones when she heard that as a child. Slowly rising her gaze from the computer screen, only to see a grinning Izaya Orihara with something black in his arms. The thing's yellow eyes were staring with an innocent light right toward her very soul. It's tail was slightly twitching, showing the littlest sign of interest toward her. It felt like it was a panther, ready to cut her throat. Blinking slowly, calming her nerves, her gaze would snap from the kitten, toward the person who was carrying the small feline.

" _Izaya._ "  
" Huh? What, you don't like it? "  
" Where did you get this thing? "

The raven gasped at this point.

" It's not a thing! It haves a name! "  
" Oh, is that so? And the name is? "  
" .. Chucky "  
" Not that you are cuckoo, but you name cats after horror movies. "

The raven visibly pouted at that, and even so, the expression was wiped away by one of his signature grins. Coming closer to the woman, he would lift the black kitten toward her face. Namie would push herself deeper into the chair as the feline was bought in front of her face. Fighting back a gulp, the ex-medic would look up to the grinning devil himself. Rising a shaky eyebrow, Namie would dare to speak.

" What do you want me to do with it? "

The raven would let out sharp laugh, bringing back the cat to himself. The poor creature would let a quiet 'mewrph' as the information broker started spinning himself around, bouncing on his feet. The man's secretary would rise both of her brows, index finger tapping onto the chair. Of course, Izaya knew about her passionate hate and strange scardiness about cats. She hated them, because they reminded her of him in every single level. They were cold, calculating, mysterious. Even his momevents managed to get the cat's elegance sometimes. Namie looked much like a cat, but she woudn't admit it. That would mean she was just like Izaya. Of course he would dissapear earlier. He loved to tease and hit her nerve with such things.  
.. Or he was trying to take revenge after the Dog Accident.

" I thought you wanted some more.. Normal company. "

And before she could say a thing, he left the cat onto the wooden floor, turning around. Once the devil left the apartment, two specific creatures exchanged hate-filled glances.

Izaya didn't except what will happen once he got home. His job took more than usual, and he was almost hit by a bench in the park. He didn't except for his apartment to be in complete chaos when he got home. All the books on his shelves were down, the couch's back was ripped, coffee table was turned around. There were claw-marks onto the walls behind his desk. And most importantly, he didn't except Namie to grab his sleeve and hide behind him.

" _Izaya, help me!_ "

Turning himself around to get a clear view of the dark-haired woman, the devil would let a chuckle, rising an eyebrow. Her hair was a complete mess. The lab coat was torn at the back and end. Them pretty, dark eyes were open wide awake. And, was that a scratch on her forehead?

" You need to get this thing out of here. It's getting berserk. "  
" Oh, the kitten? "  
" It's not a kitten. It's a demon. "

The woman would ramble off, and even so, the information broker wasn't listening to her anymore. Looking around, the woman would follow his every step, gripping his sleeve. He didn't even had time to take off his coat. Moving toward the open kitchen door first, he would notice a lonely, dark shape sitting right in front of the door. It's wide, yellow eyes would sharply focus onto Izaya. Tail-tip twitching, the kitten would get onto it's feet, brushing against the devil's leg. The man would lift an eyebrow, hugging the black feline. He could feel Namie tensing behind him, gripping his hand even harder as the feline was inches away from her.

" Chucky seems just fine to m- "  
 _" Get it out! "_

The raven would let a chuckle, moving away from the hysterical woman. Once he left the apartment, he would rise the kitten, pressing it against his forehead. A grin forming onto his lips, the crimson eyes would shine. The black feline would let a purr, nuzzling the devil's forehead.

" We will get you a good home, Chucky. "

Ten minutes later, Izaya knocked on a familiar wooden door. As no one responded to him, he decided to yell, possibly getting an answer now.

" _Shinra~_ , I have a gift for you! "

* * *

(c) Darkie Shadower 31/07/2016


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N -Heyy 'dere! Short chapter ahead, you've been warned. 'Dis one, though will make effect on all the following ones, nya.**_

 _ **Please excuse any typos, Imma typing all 'dis from a frickin' phone.**_

 _ **Hope you have a nice ride!**_

The devil himself would rise an eyebrow as his secretary, whom was coming late, appeared on the door of his apartment. The dark-haired woman had dark, purple circles under her blood-shot eyes. Her whole body was shaking, as if she was running the whole way from her apartment to his home. Her clothes were crampled. She was carrying a small white bag, sharp edges appearing from what was inside.

This was not the usual Namie that came in every morning. The usual Namie was cold, keeping a straight posture, not carrying anything. The scientist came closer to her own desk, falling into a tired motion. Izaya would let a chuckle, making the woman shoot an angry, irrated look at his direction. Taking a deep breath, finger starting to twitch the slightest, Namie would turn her chair around to face Izaya.

" Orihara. "  
" Hmm? "  
" I have a favor to ask. "

That caught the man's attention. Taking his gaze away from his strange chess-board game, only to fix it onto the tired person before. Namie rarely asked him favors. Almost never. It would only be for more money so she can buy some things to cook in the morning - When she wasn't late. And that was most likely, never. Not that her cooking was amazing, it was the thing he had against big food companies and shops. He rarely went to restaurants, too, if you don't count Simon's Sushi Shop.

" What is it, Namie-chan~? "

The raven would ask, with that mischievous glint into his eyes, a smirk playing onto his lips as he got up from the couch, careful so his chess-board won't fall down. Coming closer to her desk, he would let a hand rest on it. When he didn't get an answer immediately, he would let a hushed chuckle, his lips curling further.

" I am waiting~. "

Namie was starting to doubt if her idea was a good idea. She didn't like that look onto her boss' face, even though it was one of his normal expressions. But now, in her situation, it looked way too.. Izaya like. Drawing herself further into her chair, she would try to keep eye contact with the crimson-eyed devil.

" I... Can I stay at your apartment? "

The information broker would sharply rise an questioning eyebrow, leaning toward his secretary. His creepy expression still onto his face.

" Why so, Yagiri-chan? Am I growing on you by any chance? "

Namie would let an annoyed huff, drawing herself further into the chair as Izaya leaned in.

" I was kicked out of my apartment. Most likely, some idiot told the police that the person next to my apartment is a drug diller. When the cops came, they tried knocking on my door, but I played as if I wasn't home. They were there for a whole day and night, so I didn't get much sleep. Now that person is put under the police's eye for one month. "

Realizing that her gaze was focused on her lap, she quickly snapped it back to Izaya, a nervous glint in her eyes. The man would out-stretch a hand to play with a stray lock of her hair. Stiffening into the chair as the action was done, she would patiently wait for the information broker's answer.

" Okay. "

Now it was Namie's turn to rise an eyebrow. Okay? So easily? Coming from Izaya's mouth, it sounded too untrustful. And there wasn't that usual glint in his eyes when he was laying. There had to -

" But. "

Here it comes.

" I want fatty tuna every morning. "

Now rising both of her eyebrows, Namie wanted to laugh. Fatty tuna? This was way too easy. And maybe it explained everything. Of course Izaya wouldn't want something more.. Ehm from her. And he was crazy for fatty tuna. Letting a short, mindless giggle, the scientist would let a ghost of a smile run across her lips.

" Sure, Izaya. "

At least now he will eat the food she made without asking if it was poisonous.

(c) Darkie Shadower 01/08/2016il


	4. Chapter 4

It was snowing. Not the usual, puffy and gentle snow, but frosty, wet teardrops. Ikebukuro's streets were all on ice, snow on the bulidings' rooftops. It was near midnight and all of the city was asleep. All except two shapes which were slidding trough an icy street. Izaya and Namie, both carrying full white bags of food and other decorations had went night-shopping, as the devil called it. There were five days before Christmas Eve, and the information broker decided that this year, they were going to call one or two friends and have a small feast. Namie personally took that as the headless rider and Shinra. Even though Izaya disagreed with her, she was going to call his sisters.

Both alone with their thoughts, the two persons kept silent during their walk back home. Walking slowly so they didn't slip on the ice, their dark eyes focused on the ground. After some minutes, Namie would let out a startled yelp, loosing her balance as her foot slipped on some newly-formed ice. Accidently dropping the bag in a nearby path of snow, she would fall right toward Izaya's direction.

The information broker, noticing in the last seconds how his secretry fell toward him, left his bag on the ground. Turning around in lightning speed, the devil would catch the dark-haired scientist's shoulders, moments before she fell on him. Letting a rare, genuine smile slip on his lips as Namie shakily got up, regaining her balance. Letting a hand go of her shoulder, the other one still on the woman, he would rise an questioning eyebrow.

Namie would gulp quietly, turning her head to the bag she had thrown. Nothing seemed to have fallen from it. With the raven's hand still on her shoulder, she would turn around to take the bag. Facing the devil once more, the scientist would focus her dark, brown gaze on the ground.

" Thank you, Izaya. "

She would lift her gaze to look at her boss' gentle smile.

" Anytime. I won't let you fall. "

And with those words, he picked up the white bag he left on the ground, hand brushing against her shoulder as he continued forward like nothing happend. Namie had to take herself a few moments, registering the information broker's words, before picking up her own back and continuing after him.

" Shinra, give me the wine, will you? "

" Celty-san, what were you saying? "

" Onee-san, you aren't going to get drunk, are you?! "

' As I was saying, Namie.. '

" .. Izaya, no. You've drank enough alredy. "

This was the converstation going out on the almost alredy empty table. It was mostly left some wine, beer and some salatte. Namie, suprisingly had pushed herself and done the best dinner Izaya's apartment had ever seen, and will possibly ever see. Now, when all the guests were full, quiet and pleasent converstations were going out. The headless rider and the devil's secretary were strangely talking together, and suprisingly - A ghost of a smile playing on Namie's lips. Mairu and Kururi were near the two women, Mairu leaning, listening to their converstation. Kururi was snuggled into her chair, eyes half-closed, while talking to Shinra. Something about medicals and mythology. Izaya was sitting a little further, saying things only from time to time, keeping himself quiet. The information broker had alredy drank 3/4 of the wine bottle, and a cup of beer. Even the sisters had noticed that their brother was drinking more than usual..

After half an hour, now nearly 23:30, Shinra and Celty said that they should go. The sisters soon followed, leaving Namie and Izaya alone on the table. The information broker was staring blankly at his half-empty cup, his crimson eyes narrowed slightly. Namie was taking the dirty dishes out of the table, leaving only Izaya's. After dropping them into the sink, she would lean on the table. Rising a hand, she would gently brushed his arm with her fingertips. When getting no reaction, Namie would quietly sigh, taking a step backwards. Turning around, she would move up the stairs, toward her bedroom. Turning around for a second, she would turn around toward the information broker, who was still sitting on the table, not giving a care about the world that surrounded him.

" Good night, Izaya. "

When the raven gave no reply, she would simply roll her eyes, entering her bedroom. Hours of no sleep, still not hearing Izaya's footsteps..

" That's it, I am coming in. "

Namie was in bad mood. Not only that she hadn't slept during the night, but the devil wasn't waking up, and he had work to do. No matter it was Christmas. After knocking some time on his door, still getting no answer. Getting more and more grumpy, she would open the wooden door. Only to get a clean bed, with no sleeping sillhouette on it.

Rising a fine eyebrow, the scientist would move away from the door, closing it. And his jacket was missing. After a few moments, a freezing wave would wash her spine as she noticed that the apartment door was open. Sucking in a breath, she would slowly move down the stairs. Her fingers starting to shake and twitch as she reached the open door. Cold, chilly breeze was flying trough it, whispering sencless things in the dark-haired woman's ears, brushing the dark-haired woman's arms with it's cold hands. Her gaze freely wandering around, she would notice the elevator numbers slowly rising.

' 9... 10... 12. '

Maybe..? Maybe he was there. Namie's pretty, dark, chocolate eyes would go wider as she heard the roof-top's trapdoor open. What was the devil thinking? Sudenly, a rush of adrenaline would run trough the scientist's veins as she sprinted up the stairs. Breathing heavily once she reached the last floor, resting a hand on the stone-cold wall. The trapdoor was flung open, gentle, cold snowflakes falling down, making the floor go wet. Huffing, Namie would get up the staircase, right toward the building's flat roof. And that was when she noticed him.

His black, obsidian hair was getting a frosty look from the snowflakes that were caught in it. His hands were left to hang on his body as he stood at the edge of the rooftop. His crimson gaze was hidden from her, but she supposed by his posuture that he was looking down at the snow-covered ground. If you looked closer, you could see that his fingers were shaking, holding his very switch-blade.

" I didn't thought you will come, Namie-chan. "

The dark-haired woman keeping an eye at him as she got closer to him. Now she saw his face. His crimson eyes were bloodshot, pink-tinted tears falling from them, gently caressing his cheeks. His lips were pulled back in a shaky smile, his reddish eyes slowly turning to focus on her. The scientist would rise a questioning eyebrow, bitting the inside of her cheek.

" Don't give me that look. Take it as a Christmas present from me. If I don't die from the fall, the blood-loss would surely cut me off. "

The devil would let a shaky laugh before continuing.

" Do you know why I called my favorite humans that day? I wanted the last people I see in this life to be the ones who rised me the way I am. Specially Shinra. He is the one responsible for the way I am right now. "

Izaya would let a sigh, snapping his gaze back at the ground. Before Namie could say a thing, the raven kept on his speech.

" Anyway, I think it's time for you to get your present, eh? Actually, it's a present for whole Ikebukuro. Shizu-chan won't be happy. "

Another moment of silence. The information broker's eyes snapped back to the pretty scientist before offering a smile. A pure, heart-wrenching smile that shook the woman to her core.

" Goodbye, Namie-chan. "

And with that, he would swiftly turn around, making a step backwards, letting his foot fall into thin air. After this small loop, his whole body would slowly fall down, the wind gushing his coat. His eyes would go wide in confusion as he felt fingers firmly grab his wrist. His mouth would open as he saw the glassy look in his secretary's eyes, her hair falling down. She had kneed down, her another hand desparetly grasping the rooftop's edge.

Izaya's eyes would only spark with emotion as he heard the beautiful scientist's next words.

" I won't let you fall. "

Darkie Shadower 01/08/2016


End file.
